General Vezax
General Vezax is the twelfth boss encounter in Ulduar. He can be found in the Descent into Madness guarding the Prison of Yogg-Saron. Mana-based classes will have to deal with a lock on their regen, but will be able to restore it by destroying crystals that drop a residue on the floor. The Hard mode requires players not to break any of these crystals and not regen any mana. The Descent Into Madness is currently bugged for pet classes, they should dismiss their pets or they will likely pull extra trash or the boss himself by accident. 25-man abilities *Melees for roughly 30-35k on plate. *Immune to taunt. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63277 Shadow Crash] - Fires a shadow missile at a target, dealing 11,310 to 12,690 Shadow damage to all enemies near the impact point and knocking them away. After impact it leaves an energy field that lingers for 20 seconds, increasing magical damage dealt by 100%, increasing casting speed by 100%, reducing healing done by 75%, and reducing mana costs by 70%. He will not cast this on players within 15 yards of him. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=62661 Searing Flames] - Deals 13,875 to 16,125 Fire damage to all enemies within 100 yards, superheating their armor and reducing its ability to protect them by 75% for 10 seconds (2-seconds cast time, 5-seconds cooldown, interruptable). * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=62662 Surge of Darkness] - Empowers the caster with dark might, increasing physical damage by 100% but reducing movement speed by 55% for 10 seconds. (Self-buff on Vezax; the tank has to kite him around the room while the buff is up. Lasts 10 seconds) * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63276 Mark of the Faceless] - Inflicts an ancient malediction on a target, siphoning 5000 health every second from enemies near the target for 10 seconds. Heals General Vezax for 100,000 per tick. He will not cast this on players within 15 yards of him. However, if there are not at least 9 people outside of 15 yards he will start casting it on players inside 15 yards melee and tank included. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=62692 Aura of Despair] - Prevents mana regeneration throughout the fight by all means, except for Judgements of the Wise, Spiritual Attunement, Blessing of Sanctuary, Aspect of the Viper, Thrill of the Hunt, and Shamanistic Rage. Note: Unlike the public test realm version of this encounter, mana potions and active abilities such as Evocation and Life Tap do not function. * Saronite Vapors - About every 30 seconds a green crystal called "Saronite Vapors" forms and floats around the room; each crystal has ~25,000 health. A total of 8 of these "Saronite Vapors" spawns (the eighth spawning at around the 4-minute mark). When destroyed, a crystal drops a green puddle on the ground. Players who stand in this puddle will take Shadow Damage (resistible), but also regenerate mana. A player standing in this puddle will gain a debuff called "Saronite Vapors" which will stack every 2 seconds. :Each stack increases the amount of damage taken and mana regenerated according to the following: ::1 Stack 100 mana 200 Damage ::2 Stacks 200 mana 400 Damage ::3 Stacks 400 mana 800 Damage ::4 Stacks 800 mana 1,600 Damage ::5 Stacks 1,600 mana 3,200 Damage ::6 Stacks 3,200 mana 6,400 Damage ::7 Stacks 6,400 mana 12,800 Damage ::8 Stacks 12,800 mana 25,600 Damage ::No known limit. General Vezax's hard mode is initiated if you do not destroy any Saronite Vapors and allow 8 Saronite Vapors to spawn; once the eighth one spawns, they coalesce and become a with 12.4M hit points. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63420 Profound Darkness] - Cast on the entire raid by the spawned Saronite Animus. Inflicts 500 damage to all enemies, and increases Shadow damage taken by 10% per application. 10-man abilities *Melees for roughly 15-20k on plate. *Immune to taunt. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63277 Shadow Crash] - Fires a shadow missile at a target, dealing 11310 to 12690 Shadow damage to all enemies near the impact point and knocking them away. After impact it leaves an energy field that lingers for 20 sec, increasing magical damage dealt by 100%, increasing casting speed by 100%, reducing healing done by 75%, and reducing mana costs by 70%. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=62661 Searing Flames] - Deals 13875 to 16125 Fire damage to all enemies within 100 yards, superheating their armor and reducing its ability to protect them by 75% for 10 sec. (2 sec cast time, 10 sec cooldown, interruptable) * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=62662 Surge of Darkness] - Empowers the caster with dark might, increasing physical damage by 100% but reducing movement speed by 55%, for 10 sec. (Self buff on Vezax, the tank has to kite him around the room while the buff is up, lasts 10 seconds) * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63276 Mark of the Faceless] - Inflicts an ancient malediction on a target, siphoning 5000 health every 1 sec. from enemies near the target, for 10 sec. Heals General Vezax for a large amount. He will not cast this on players within 15 yards of him. However, if there are not at least 4 people outside of 15 yards he will start casting it on players inside 15 yards melee and tank included. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=62692 Aura of Despair] - Prevents mana regeneration throughout the fight by all means, except for Judgements of the Wise, Spiritual Attunement, Blessing of Sanctuary, Aspect of the Viper, Thrill of the Hunt, and Shamanistic Rage. Note: Unlike the public test realm version of this encounter, mana potions and active abilities such as Evocation and Life Tap do not function. * Saronite Vapors - About every 30 seconds, a green crystal named, "Saronite Vapors" will form and float around the room; each crystal has ~12,600 health. A total of 8 of these "Saronite Vapors" will spawn (8th coming around the 4 minute mark). When destroyed, one of these crystals will drop a green puddle on the ground. When a player stands in this puddle the player will take Shadow Damage (resistible) and will regenerate mana. A player standing in this puddle will gain a debuff named "Saronite Vapors" which will stack every 2 seconds. :Each stack will increase the amount of damage taken and mana regenerated according to the following: ::1 Stack 100 Mana 200 Damage ::2 Stacks 200 Mana 400 Damage ::3 Stacks 400 Mana 800 Damage ::4 Stacks 800 Mana 1,600 Damage ::5 Stacks 1,600 Mana 3,200 Damage ::6 Stacks 3,200 Mana 6,400 Damage ::7 Stacks 6,400 Mana 12,800 Damage ::8 Stacks 12,800 Mana 25,600 Damage ::No known limit. General Vezax's Hardmode is initiated if you do not destroy any Saronite Vapors and allow 8 Saronite Vapors to spawn; once the 8th one spawns, they will coalesce and become a with 2M hit points. * [http://www.wowhead.com/?spell=63420 Profound Darkness] - Casted on the entire raid by the spawned Saronite Animus. Inflicts 500 damage to all enemies, and increases Shadow damage taken by 10% per application. Strategy Before pulling, assign casters in circle around General Vezax at a fair distance of each other in order to avoid spreading the Mark of the Faceless and too many (unreactive) people being hit by a Shadow Crash. When the tank pulls, all healers must come in melee range of the boss (< 15 yards), in order not be concerned by the Mark of the Faceless and to leave the greatest space to the casters. Searing Flames must always be interupted when General Vezax starts casting it. When General Vezax casts Surge of darkness, the tank can stay where he stands, since Vezax's damages are healable. After every Surge of darkness, a melee dps should go to kill the closest Saronite Vapor. All healers stand in until they have 6-7 debuffs, then step out. If that first regen is not enough, they can step in the vapor for another 6-7 debuffs (once they have lost the first 6-7 debuffs). If the next Saronite Vapor is not near the boss, the tank will have to move toward it. All the raid must proceed very carefully (healer and melee still in the 15 yards) and casters still spaced from one another. Due to the use of the Energy Field left by a Shadow Crash, casters are less likely to have the need of a Saronite Vapor until the fourth or fifth Surge of darkness. When they will need it, while coming in melee range, they must be carefull not to be afflicted by a Mark of the Faceless. As long as DPS watch the aggro list, they can do damage continuously (the General is not tauntable, so overhauling the tank will usually result in the death of the careless DPS player and possibly the entire raid). When a Shadow Crash heads toward a caster, he must move to avoid the AoE and then come back to stand in. In order to avoid spreading the Mark of the Faceless, only the caster targeted by a Shadow Crash should stand in it. In order to save mana, casters would be advised to DPS only when they stand in the Energy Field left by a Shadow Crash. While this can be frustrating, this is the safer way to save the Saronite Vapors for the healers' need, besides the 10 minutes enrage allows to do it safely. Notes: *''A Death Knight, wether tank or dps, is particularly useful in this fight since the Death Grip will limit the raid movement toward a far Saronite Vapor.'' *''If you don't have at least four casters, some healers will have to stand beyond the 15 yards of the Mark of the Faceless, or else General Vezax will cast it on the melee dps or the tank.'' Quotes Aggro: * Hard Mode activated: * Surge of Darkness: * Killing a player: * * Berserk: * Death: * Sound Files See Sound Files of Ulduar: General Vezax Drops Related achievements * * The following achievements are for the encounter's hard mode. * * Videos 10-man encounter xG3lJGr_w4w NdmElQhpO1Q 10-man Hard mode encounter mwTk84y2VhE 25-man encounter ZWB7kXN1ZV0 Namesake His name bears a strong resemblance to General Rajaxx, a boss in the Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj. This is yet another link between the two Old Gods that have been named to date: C'thun in Ahn'Qiraj, and Yogg-Saron in Ulduar. Patch changes * * * * * * * }} References External links Category:Ulduar mobs Category:Bosses Category:Faceless ones Category:Unique models